The Ace Fighter
by The Storyteller993
Summary: Highschool starts for Lincoln Loud . Join him and his crazy personality at highschool , meeting an old friend from the past and discovering a promise he made one time but totally forgot about it , whille powerfull warriors are coming for him . How will things turns out for Lincoln in the end ? Let's find out also another category alongside with Adventure and Romance will be Humor .
1. A Fateful Encounter Part 1

_**And here we are everyone with a new story brought to you by the The Storyteller993 . But this story will be in anime style . Hope youl like it review on if and if everything turns good i will keep writting this story fic . Until next time , see ya all and sorry for my poor weak writting . Peace and be safe . Loud House belongs to**_ **Nick** _ **and every other character on this fic that appears belongs to his respective owner . Enjoy .**_

* * *

Chapter 1 : A Fateful Encounter Part 1

"Was this a mistake ?" asked a young teenager that was laying down on the cold floor covered in many bruises on his body .

"Is this really the end ?" asked again the young teenager .

In front of him was another young teenager on his feet waiting his oponent to get back up on his feet . This oponent has black hair and was wearing a comando outfit and looked really strong . Both of them were fighters fighting in a street fight tournament that was taking place in the underworld of Royal Woods .

"Everyone i am really sorry . Please forgive me" said the young teenager .

" So you decided to give up ?" asked a mysterious voice inside the mind of the young teenager laying on the floor .

" Have you really forgotten why are you here in the first place ?" asked again the mysterious voice .

" What can i do ? "asked the young teenager .

" Get up and keep moving on . There are people who are waiting for you , and you dont want to dissapoint them right ?!" said the mysterious voice . Hearing this the teenager starts to get up knowing that if he quits then his family will die .

" Youre right , i cant give up now . My family is waiting me and i have to protect them , no matter what happens with me"said the young teenager getting back on his feet .

" Youre probably wondering how i ended up fighting right ? If you wanna know , we must return back in time about 6 months ago to find out how i am in this place fighting " said the young teenager to the audience .

* * *

 _ **6 Months Ago ...**_

" Crap first day at highschol and i am so gonna be late " said a boy with long white hair in a highschool blue uniform running like a crazy maniac to the entrance ceremony at the Royal Woods Highschool .

 _ **Name : Lincoln Loud age 15**_

" Stupid , stupid to stay all night reading this "said Lincoln looking at the book he was holding . The book he was holding is named _" How to make a first good impression in Highschool "_

 _ **25 minutes late ...**_

" Youre late Loud . And as the principal of this highschool i should punish you . But knowing you from way back i will forgive this time , just dont be late ever again "said the principal to him .

"I swear i wont be late ever again principal" said Lincoln bowing down his head .

" Good now go" said the principal to him .

" Yes , sir " said Lincoln and with that left the principal . Not very far away , both Lincoln and the principal were being watched by a mysterious girl .

 _ **One hour later ...**_

Lincoln was all alone in the classroom he will study from now own . The gates of the gym were being closed and he was not allowed to enter being late , so Lincoln decided he will have wait everyone in the classroom until the ceremony is over .

(Sigh) " I wish i was never late " said Lincoln to himself . Just then the door of the classroom was open and Lincoln saw a girl coming inside . This girl was very beautifull with a big red hair made into a long ponytail , very slender and sexy body with huge boobs that could make every male to fall for her just by seeing her . Just like Lincoln she was wearing also the Royal Woods Higschool unform made out of a blue shirt , only thing that was different the red skirt she was wearing it .

" She must be a top model , i never seen a girl so beautifull in my entire life . And i used to live with 10 sisters , but none dosent compare to this beauty "said Lincoln to himself or that was what he was thinking .

"Huh ?" said Lincoln seeing the girl blushing really strong .

" Why is she blushing all of a sudden ? Wait could it be that i spoken again really loud ?! "said Lincoln hopping to not be the case .

" Do you always talk like that to every girl you just meet ? "asked the girl .

" Yeah i was right , i did spoken loud and now she thinks i am some sort of a pervert and a freak "said Lincoln looking really embarrased for what he just said and made the girl unconfortable .

" I must apologize , but how ? Ohh i know maybe this book i bought will help me out" said Lincoln grabbing the book from his backpack . The book that Lincoln thinks it is , is called _" How to apologize to a girl when you make her feel unconfortable "_ saddly he will find out that he picked the wrong book .

" With this every misunderstanding will soon be erased "said Lincoln .

" Umm ... excuse me "said the girl to Lincoln which grabbed his full attention .

" Y ... Yeah ?! "said Lincoln .

" Can you please stop starring at my breasts "said the girl who made Lincoln pale as ghost .

" I... i swear i was not looking at them really "said Lincoln trying to explain the whole situation to the girl he encountered .

" Youre a pervert and a liar "said the girl to him .

" I am not " said Lincoln .

" Then why are you holding that perverted book in front of me "said the girl to him . Hearing this Lincoln looks at the book and he yells as loud as he could seeing he grabbed by accident another book instead of the one he nedeed . The book Lincoln was holding is called _" How to make a girl submit to you "_.

" It's over , my life is over . This girl will probaly tell everyone that i am a pervert "said Lincoln with tears coming out from his eyes .

* * *

" Hey are you by any chance Lincoln Loud ? " asked the girl who spoken again .

" Yeah ? "asked Lincoln returning back to normal like nothing ever happend .

" How does she knows me ? "asked Lincoln to himself . " Wait is this one of thoose moments when you discover that a girl was following all around and tries to confess her feelings to him ? Yeah that must be it "said Lincoln to himself having a really proud face .

" So it really is you then" said the girl to him .

" Yeah that is me , the man of youre dreams . But dont worry i will accept youre feeling no matter what and i will take full responsabilty if i ever did soemthing wrong to you "said Lincoln standing in front of the girl real proud .

" Huh ? What are talking about ? "asked the girl . " I was gonna say , that you helped me once against a gang of bullies "said the girl again to him .

Hearing this Lincoln could not believe that he made again a fool out of himself and was starting to wonder if maybe he should have never been born , making the girl looking really weird at him .

" Do you remember me ? "asked the girl .

Thinking for a whille Lincoln was trying really hard to remember where did he ever meet this girl . But then he has a short flasback where Lincoln is protecting a little girl from a gang of bullies .

" No way , is this ... Kaya ? " asked Lincoln .

" Took you long enough to remember me you big idiot "said the girl that goes by the name of Kaya .

" And just like that my higschool life was about to start with something that i never knew at that time , but will affect my future and family " said Lincoln to himself .

 _ **To be Continued ...**_


	2. A Fateful Encounter Part 2

**And** **we are back once again with chapter two of The Ace Fighter** _ **. Thank you for liking the first chapter and in this second chapter you will find out who is Kaya and Lincoln will encounter someone who is related to her and a big secret he never knew until now . With that being said , hope youl like it review and see ya all next time be safe everyone peace . See ya all at the ending of this second chapter . The**_ _ **Loud House belongs to Nick**_ _ **and every other character on this fic that appears belongs to his respective owners . Enjoy .**_

* * *

Chapter 2 : A Fateful Encounter Part 2

Lincoln was lost at that moment , when he remembered who the girl next to him was . Her name is Kaya and she used to be the little girl Lincoln helped once agaisnt a gang of bullies .

"Kaya is that really you ?" asked Lincoln .

"Of course silly " said Kaya to him .

" Wow , i just cant believe it . You turned out to be a very beautifull girl "said Lincoln to her making Kaya blush .

Kaya wanted to speak back but just then the classroom door opened and many students appeared inside , meaning that the entrance ceremony ended . Lincoln wanted to speak much more with Kaya , but he had to wait a little more .

" Okay everyone , please quiet said a female who entered the room , shocking almost every boy in the class with her incredible beauty . This woman has a very long blonde hair , she wears a white shirt , a mini red skirt , a pair of high-heeled shoes and lab coat on her back .

" Listen up everyone , my name is Lilliana Anderson and i am gonna be youre homeroom teacher for this semester . Please behave and i really hope will get probably good friends" said Liliana to them .

 _ **Name : Liliana Anderson age unknown**_

Just then one of the boys raised his hand , wanting to ask the teacher a question . Liliana saw him and asks :

" Speak up kid "said Liliana to him .

"Umm ... sensei are you single ?" asked the boy raising the attention of the entire class with his question . Nothing was said a couple of minute until the teacher starts to speak with an evil scarying looking smile on her face towards the boy who asked if she is single .

" Kid , do you know what happend at my previous school , when another boy asked me the same question as you" did said Liliana to him . Everyone was starting to be afraid of there homeroom teacher when fire was seen behind her back .

" N... no "said the boy starting to regret to ask that stupid question .

" Do you really wanna know ? "asked his homeroom teacher with lethal evil eyes towards him .

" No ... sorry sensei "said the boy to afraid now of his homeroom teacher .

Seeing all of this Lincoln understood one thing . Never ask something that is not about school , especially to this teacher if you know what is good for you . Lilliana saw Lincoln and looks straight at him , that made him shiver when he saw that she was looking at him .

" You there" said Lincoln 's teacher pointing straight at him.

" Y... Yeah ? "asked Lincoln .

" I heard youre new here , so why dont you introduce yourself to the entire class" said his teacher .

" Ohh right , sensei "said Lincoln leaving his seat and going in front to present himself to the whole class .

" Umm ... pleasure to meet you all i am Lincoln Loud and hope i can be friends with each and everyone of you "said Lincoln bowing down his head to the entire class .

* * *

Lincoln hears some classroom students wishpering and asking why is his hair white . But Lincoln didn' t minded at all since he was used hearing this from way back . Kaya on the other hand saw how rude her fellow clasmates where to him , but seeing Lincoln calm and not bothered at all , she keeps her mouth shut for now .

" Thank you for telling us Snow - White " said Liliana to him which Lincoln noticed how his teacher called him .

" Snow - White ?! " said Lincoln to himself .

" Is something wrong ? Wanna say something else ? " asked his teacher .

" Huh ? No , no not at all sensei " said Lincoln going back to his seat knowing that if he makes a scene his highschool life will a total disaster to him .

 _ **Later that day ...**_

Lincoln was sitting at a table all alone in the school' s caffeteria enjoying his sandwich he made home . Just then Kaya appears next to him , which Lincoln was glad to see her and happy that he made his first friend in highschool .

" Lincoln ?" asked Kaya .

" Yeah ? Is something you wanna ask me ?! "said Lincoln to Kaya .

" Ok ... and that is ?" asked Lincoln again .

" Why did you didn' t you do something about thoose who said thoose rude questions about you hair ?"asked Kaya .

" Well because i dont wanna make a scene , and probably because i really dont care that much what people think about me "said Lincoln to Kaya .

" Even with our homeroom teacher i keept my mouth shut , when she called me Snow - White . Yeah it surprised at first but still i keept my mouth shut " said Lincoln again to Kaya .

" But ... Kaya wanted to say something back at him , but Lincoln beat her fast as he started to speak again .

" And besides what could i have done in the first place ? Do soemthing worst that probably will haunt me forever in highschool ? No that is not me , if they wanna make fun of me so be it "said Lincoln to Kaya .

" You didn't changed at all Lincoln , youre still the same kind kid you used to be when we where younger "said Kaya to him with a big smile on her face , that made the young teenager blush .

" Even if you turned out to be a pervert in higschool "said Kaya to him . Hearing this Lincoln fall from his chair with his feet up , feeling really embarrased that she still thinks of him as a pervert .

Getting back up Lincoln starts to speak again :

" Kaya , please understand that what happend in the classroom was just a big misunderstanding nothing else "said Lincoln trying to defend himself .

" Yes you are , and nothing will make me believe you that youre not a pervert having that book and the way you looked at my boobs "said Kaya to him .

" Now listen here ... that was all Lincoln was able to say when he suddenly trips and falls over Kaya and lands on the ground with her . Lincoln opens his eyes and is damm shcoked to see what he has done .

"No way " said Lincoln to himself . Everyone else noticed , especially the girls blushing really hard at what the young teenger was doing in front of them .

" This is not good at all "said Lincoln again to himself seeing that he took Kaya ' s first kiss . Getting up first Lincoln tries to explain to her :

" Sorry , i didn' t mean it really , it was an accident " said Lincoln to Kaya begging for forgivness .

" I was right "said Kaya finally speaking back to him .

" Huh ?! "said Lincoln .

" You really are a pervert , knocking me down on the ground so you can have youre way with me "said Kaya to Lincoln looking really mad at him .

" No , no please listen to me ... that was what Lincoln was able to say to Kaya when he feels a hand on his shoulder . Turning around he noticed the other boys looking at him with really scary red evil eyes .

" How dare you do that "said one of the boys to him .

" Look it was just an accident really" said Lincoln to them , but they didn' t listen at all .

" Kaya , please tell them it was just an accident "said Lincoln , but he then noticed she nowhere around leaving him alone to deal with this problem .

" Time for you to pay "said another boy cletching his fist .

" MERCY!" yelled Lincoln as loud as he could , whille the scenery changes showing from up the Royal Woods Highschool building .

 _ **Sundown...**_

First day for Lincoln at highschool ended in total nightmare going back home really beaten and wondering where did Kaya went . After the whole incident he was not able to find her anyway to apologize to her .

(Sigh) " I really made a first wrong impression today "said Lincoln very dissapointed in himself .

" Hey you give us all youre money , old man " said a street guy alongise with other street thugs to a man he was being robbed .

" No , no , no things are getting worst by the minute "said Lincoln hidding not very far away seeing a robbery in front of him .

" Should i help ?" asked Lincoln to himself .

" But if i do i will have even more problems "said Lincoln again to himself . Lincoln was about to leave when he suddenly hears another voice at the same spot the robbery is taking place .

" Leave him alone " said the voice of a girl to the street thug .

" Huh ? And who might you be little girl ?" asked the street thug .

"That dosent matter , leave this poor old man alone "said the girl again to the street thug . Lincoln out of curiosity decided to take another look and was shocked to see it was none other then Kaya .

"That idiot what is she thinking ?" asked Lincoln .

" No this is just a nightmare , nothing else . Yeah that is right nothing else then just a bad nightmare "said Lincoln trying again to leave but his legs stopped all of a sudden .

" Listen little girl , il give you one more chance to get out of here alive , whille you still can" said the street thug to Kaya .

" You should be really carefull , if youl do soemthing bad to me" said Kaya to the street thug .

" Ohh , and why is that ? "asked the street thug .

"LEAVE BOTH OF THEM ALONE ! " yelled a boy who came in front of Kaya , that shcoked her to see it was none other then Lincoln . She then has a flashback when Lincoln protected her against that gang of bullies .

" Lincoln , you idiot leave this not like that time youl get really hurt ? "said Kaya to him .

" I dont care at all what might happen with me . All that i know if that i leave you and this old man alone i will never forgive myself "said Lincoln grabbing the attention of both Kaya the old man and even the street thug .

 _ **CLAP ,CLAP , CLAP**_

" Wonderfull sight i am seeing here , but i guess i should stop this until something bad happens "said the old man clapping his hands .

"What the ... that was the only thing the street thug was able to say when was knocked out cold by one single punch of the man he tried to rob , shocking Lincoln and started to wonder if there was any need for him to help . Then the other thugs started to attack the old man they tried to rob and to avenge there boss .

" Man is it to much to ask for a walk in the park without getting robbed , also who the fuck said that i am an old man i sure didn't "said the man who took down the street thug as he contiuned to defend himself against the other thugs using old school karate moves with Kaya next to him , helping out also .

" Amazing " said Lincoln seeing how Kaya and the old man took down the entire gang of street thugs .

" Sorry daddy , for teasing you " said Kaya to him finishing off the last street thug .

" Huh ? Did she just said daddy " said Lincoln to himself not sure if he Kaya right .

" Geez ,when will you ever learn that i am not that kinda weak to need help from my own daughter " said the man to Kaya who is her father. Then the man turns his attention to the boy who tried to saved both Kaya and him .

" Kaya who is this young man ?" asked her father .

" Ohh yeah , he is my fellow classmate and none other then Lincoln Loud the one that i told you who saved along time ago from a gang of bullies " said Kaya to her father .

" Ohh , yeah you did mentioned a few times his name " said her father coming closer to Lincoln and looks at him from down to up to make his impression about him .

" Kid " said Kaya' s father .

" Yeah " said Lincoln back at him .

" Thank you for trying to help both of us " said Kaya' s father .

" Ahh , no problem at ... Even if it looked like both of you didn' t nedeed my help at all " said Lincoln to himself .

" I bet my daughter bragged about me " said her father .

" No she said nothing about you " said Lincoln to Kaya' s father .

" Ehh , damm you Kaya that is really cold for not telling anything about me "said her father .

" Well you said i should keep a low profile , ever since i was little and i didn' t told Lincoln even when we first meet and now my last name "said Kaya .

Hearing this Lincoln just then noticed that what Kaya was telling is none other then the truth . She never told her last name even when he meet her way back aftyer saving her from that gang of bullies .

" Well i did raised you good and i am proud you keept that word for not teeling who we are . But this time i am gonna make an exception and let this kid know who we are and invite him to dinner as a thank you for helping us out " said Kaya' s father .

" Are you sure daddy about this ? " asked Kaya .

" Of course " said her father turning his attention back at Lincoln .

" Kid " said her father .

" Yeah " said Lincoln back at him .

" Let me introduce you to my daughter again . Her name is Kaya Kazama age 15 and i am her father none other the world' s greatest martial arts champion winner of the Tekken tournament , Jin Kazama " said the man who presetn himslef as being none other then Jin Kazama the Tekken Martial Arts Tournament champion .

" What ?! "said Lincoln to himself trying to understand what he just heard , that Kaya is the daughter of Jin Kazama winner of Tekken .

* * *

It was getting very late and dark outside and Lincoln was invited to dinner at Kaya ' s house thanks to her father . Jin wantted to speak with Lincoln much more so what better way to speak with him other then invite him to dinner .

Lincoln was very nervous . He was never invited in such a big houswhold he has ever seen . Everything inside the household was in Japanesse style . Lincoln then hears the door opening and sees Jin coming in front of him ready to speak with Kaya next ro him .

" So kid , how you feel being invited to have dinner in the house of the Tekken champion ? " asked Jin .

" All i can say is thank you for inviting me here and sorry for being so nervous" said Lincoln to him .

Just then inside came a very beautifull woman in a classic japanesse yukata bringing Lincoln some tea . Looking close Lincoln noticed that this woman looked alot like Kaya , except for the hair color . This woman had brown hair , whille Kaya has red hair .

" Son if youre wondering why my wife has brown hair is because that is color natural hair. My daughter on the other hand wanted so much to change her hair color that in the end i accepted " said Jin to him .

Lincoln was amazed how easy Jin noticed what Lincoln was thinking . Jin 's wife smilled at Lincoln which made him blush a little .

" Ohh my is something wrong ?" asked the woman .

" Huh ? Ohh no , no sorry m' am " said Lincoln to him as he grabs his cup of tea .

" So every woman is good to you ?" asked Kaya Lincoln looking pretty mad at him . Hearing this Lincoln drops his cup of tea and breaks it .

" Ahh , sorry m' am " said Lincoln to Kaya 's mother .

" It's okay and please call me Christie Kazama Jin 's wife " said Kaya 's mother . Hearing this Lincoln almost fainted when he heard who Kaya 's mother is .

" Hang did you just said Christie ? As in Christie Monteiro world's greatest martial art woman " said Lincoln .

" The one and only and now i go by the name of Christie Kazama like i said but did you find out just by hearing my girl name ? " asked Christie .

" Well i have a sister that does martial arts also, and she always told me about you and even showed pictures of you , so it was not that hard to make a connection on who you are " said Lincoln .

" Aww thank you kid " said Christie to Lincoln . Kaya never knew that Lincoln has a sister who is doing martial arts also , but she started smilling grabbing Lincoln 's full attention .

" What's with the smilling ? " asked Lincoln .

" Because i never knew you that you had sister you never told when he first meet yers back that you have siblings , maybe i will get to meet her one day " said Kaya to Lincoln which made him blush seeing her smile , but was noticed by Jin who started then to speak again seeing Lincoln blushing that much.

" Ahh youth i remember it very indeed and i can wait the day when you and Kaya will get married "said Jin to Lincoln . Hearing this made Lincoln very embarrased hearing this from Jin.

" Daddy what are talking about " said Kaya really embarrased , blushing really deep at what her father said to Lincoln .

" Son " said Jin to Lincoln .

" Yeah ?! " said Lincoln .

" Tell me son , how you threated my daughterso far after meeting her after a very long , long time ? " asked Jin .

" Ohh i can answer at that daddy " said Kaya to him , shocking Lincoln a little . Meanwhille outside on the roof of the household we see a dark figure with a few more next to him , looking like they were seent to do something very important .

 _ **Back inside the household ...**_

" Ohh really , well tell me then" said her father.

" He is a pervert , he looked like a wild animal at my boobs and he even knocked me down and stole my first kiss " said Kaya to him .

Lincoln started to turn damm white when a huge punch was heard and Lincoln noticed a dark aura coming from Jin with a scary looking face at him .

" Ohh so he did all that to you . Good to know , good to know " said Jin with an evil smile at Lincoln.

" Wait , wait let me explain please " said Lincoln when he dodged a powerfull attack from Jin .

" Forget about explaining , i am gonna kill you no matter what you try to say nothing will save you know for what you did to my little girl "said Jin to him .

Lincoln avoided by luck any attack Jin throws at him , but he then stops when he hears alot of noises outside and the door gets taken down revealing the same dark figure with his men next to him .

Lincoln didn' t understood why Jin stopped until he turns around and noticed the same dark figure with many others next to him .

Lincoln was so scared that he was about to faint, but he tried to stay strong in front of the huge danger he was feeling at the moment . Kaya and her mother on the other hand took a fighting stace against the dark tall figure and his men .

* * *

 ** _And were finally back once again. This was the first long chapter of The Ace Fighter .What will happen with Lincoln now ? Who is this dark figure that appeared in Kaya 's house ?. Is there some connection between him and Jin ? Many questions to be answered , stay tune next time to find out on The Ace Fighter .With all that being said The Storyteller993 is out_** _**.**_


	3. The Return

_**And we are back**_ _**again**_ _ **with**_ _ **chapter 3 Ace Fighter ! Hope youl enjoy it and in this character will meet another character from the Tekken Universe and an old friend of Lincoln will return. Also this chapter will not be very long but the next one it will be . Who will it be ? Well youl find out in this new chapter with that being said thank you for liking ao far my story and sorry for my bad english writting this fic . Let us begin .**_

* * *

Chapter 3 : The Return

 _ **Royal Woods Highschool ...**_

Lincoln was laying down on the rooftop of the Royal Woods Highschool looking at the blue sky thinking at what happened last night at Kaya's household . **_'_**

 ** _'Was all of that real or it just a dream_** _**?** _**_''_** asked Lincoln to himself .

 ** _Flashback of last night events ._ _.._**

Lincoln , Kaya Jin and his wife Christie were trying to have a nice quiet evening , when a tall figure appeared in Kaya 's household alongside with his followers .

" Who are you?"asked Jin to the mysterious invading his house. The mysterious figure comes much closer to Jin revealing from the shadows that he was none other then Kazuya Kazama , Jin 's so called father .

" You" said Jin looking really angry not believing who was in front of him , his very own father .

"It's been a long time Jin " said Kazuya .

" How dare you come in my house and what the hell happened to you ?" asked Jin seeing his father looking very different from how Jin remembers him .

Kazuya looked much more taller , having much more muscles then before with a black aura that appeared from him .

" This ? I spent lots of days training to get this body and with some little experiments done by some scientist that owned me i turned myself into a much more better version of myself " said Kazuya to Jin .

" Always the same creppy mosnster " said Christie to Kazuya getting between Kazuya and Jin's conversation .

" Ahh the lovely Monteiro , it's such a pleasure to meet you again " said Kazuya to her.

" Now i am Christie Kazama and hearing you calling me lovely makes me sick " said Christie to Jin 's father .

Lincoln and Kaya were very confused at the whole situation and had many questions , like who is this man and why does Jin and Kaya hate him so much .

" Mom , Dad who is this guy ?" asked Kaya her parents . Hearing there daughter wanting to know Kazuya is sounded like a very bad idea depending on how Kaya will react hearing that this man is Jin 's father and Kaya's grandfather .

" Kaya go to youre room " said her father .

" What why ?" asked Kaya .

" I said go to youre room , now young lady " said Jin again with a much more serious tone to his daughter .

Not wanting to make his father mad she understood and left to her room , leaving Lincoln all alone with her parents .

" I think i will head back to my apartment " said Lincoln trying to leave but was grabbed by Jin telling him to stay .

" So that is my grandaughter ,she is such a lovely lady " said Kazuya shocking Lincoln from what he just heard .

The image turned gray and Lincoln was speaking inaide his mind

 _ **" Grandaughter ? But that means ...**_ said Lincoln who lookedat JinJin and nodded that what Lincoln heard was true Kazuya is Jin 's father .

" Well at least my trip here wasnt a total waste . I got see my grandaughter before i will give you the news " said Kazuya grabbing the whole attention of Jin , Lincoln and Christie .

" What news ?" asked Jin .

" Tekken is starting a new tournament . And i have orders from high above that if none of the Kazama family members will participate many bad things will happen " said Kazuya poitning to hia followers that the message was sent and with that they left Jin , Christie and Lincoln alon to think at what Kazuya told them .

" Dear what are we gonna do ? We cant participate at Tekken we retired along time ago " said Christie to her husband .

" Will find a way , we always do . But Lincoln listen carefull to me dont tell Kaya that that man was her grandfather " said Jin to him .

" What ? Why ?" asked Lincoln .

" He did many bad things and i dont want my daughter to find out yet . Please can you keep it as a secret please " said Jin to Lincoln .

Seeing Jin looking at him for an answer Lincoln nodded that he will keep his mouth shut .

 _ **Ending of flashback last night events ...**_

* * *

" I hope i did the right " said Lincoln . Just then Lincoln heard the door of the rooftop opening revealing that it was Kaya looking for Lincoln .

" Lincoln come class is about to start" said Kaya to him .

" Okay i 'm coming " said Lincoln getting up and leaves with Kaya to attend to there classes .

 _ **Later that day ...**_

Lincoln and Kaya were at the school cafetteria enjoying there food whille many people whispered that Kaya should not stay to that pervert who stole her first kiss .

Lincoln was used with kids making fun of even if he hated to hear that , but it was to late even when he tried to explain that it was just an accident .

He already was given the nickname _**" The Snow White Pervert "**_ because of his white hair .

" Lincoln is everything okay ? You look really down" said Kaya to him grabbing his attention .

" Huh ? Ohh no everything is okay " said Lincoln to her .

 _ **(Stare)**_ " Are you sure ?" asked Kaya looking at him really suspicious .

" Yeah ... everything is okay " said Lincoln feeling the weird aura coming from Kaya like he was caught cheating on her .

" I hope you were not thinking at something perverted " said Kaya to him making Lincoln fall with his feet up . But just like last time Lincoln gets up quick and tries to explain that he is not thinking at anything perverted .

Suddenly Lincoln sees in a corner some students picking on someone . Not liking bullies at all Lincoln goes to see who the person was picked with Kaya coming along seeing that Lincoln wants to help and stop those student bullies , but when both of them arrived the student bullies left .

" Hey are you ... Lincoln was shocked to see who this person was . This person was a girl that has latino figures and black hair huge boobs and wears the same highschool uniform just like Kaya .

" Yeah everything is okay" said the girl getting back on her feet and looks at the person in front of him and she was also shocked just like Lincoln . Kaya on the other hand was confused who this girl is , but the expession Lincoln had , made Kaya to wonder who this girl is and why is Lincoln shocked to see her .

" Lincoln ? Lincoln is that really?! " said the girl in front of him .

" R... Ronnie Anne ?!" said Lincoln .

* * *

 ** _And will stop here for the moment . Thank you for liking this chapter , sorry again if it was short and things will get more interesting for Lincoln from now own with the return of his former girlfriend Ronnie Anne, what will happen with Lincoln from own ? Find out next time on The Ace Fighter . See ya ._**


	4. No more fighting Part 1

_**And we are back**_ **with** _ **chapter 4 Ace Fighter . Thank you for liking so far this story . Last time Lincoln meet Jin 's father Kazuya and he meet Ronnie Anne at the same highschool he is also . What will happen next , just read this chapter and youl find out , and before we begin i am sorry , but this chapter will not be very long like i intended at first it will be a two part chapter and the second part will be much longer then the first part . Until next time The Storyteller993 is out .**_

* * *

Chapter 4 : No more fighting Part 1

Lincoln was really lost . He couldn't believe that his former girlfriend Ronnie Anne is attending at the same highschool just like him .

" R ... that was the only thing Lincoln could say when he was suddenly grabbed by to pair of hands for a hug , a hug that came from Ronnie Anne shocking Lincoln a little .

" I cant believe youre at the same highschool i am also " said Ronnie Anne . Lincoln never believed this , when did Ronnie Anne showed this kinda affection to him . There were some moments but not very often and it' s been a long time since he last saw his former girfriend when and Lori came to the Santiago family in the big city to pay them a visit .

"Lincoln who is this girl ?" asked Kaya .

"Ohh ... yeah Kaya meet Ronnie Anne a very good friend of mine . Ronnie Anne meet Kaya she is another good friend of mine i used to play before i entered middle school " said Lincoln .

"Ohh how come you never told me about her ?" asked Ronnie Anne .

" Yeah ... funny thing i forgot all about her " said Lincoln .

With that being said Ronnie Anne released Lincoln from the hug and was face to face with Kaya , making Lincoln feeling unconfortable .

 _ **" This girl . I wonder if she is his girlfriend "**_ said Ronnie Anne to herself .

 _ **" Ronnie Anne huh ? . Something tells me that this girl might want to take Lincoln away from me "**_ said Kaya also to herself .

Lincoln was having a really bad feeling about this whole situation with Ronnie Anne and Kaya . He was thinking that these two should have never meet .

" Uh ... is something wrong ? " asked Lincoln .

" Lincoln ? Is this girl youre girlfriend ?" asked Kaya .

 _ **" Huh ? Whaaaaat ?"**_ yelled Lincoln very loud that every other student in the cafeteria get there full attention .

" I see " said Kaya to Lincoln understanding very clear from Lincoln 's scream .

" Hmph , dont get to carried away missy , me and Lincoln are just friends and that is all "said Ronnie Anne to Kaya .

What happened next surprised everyone else when Ronnie Anne used a flying kick on Lincoln sending him straight into a wall .

Kaya rushed over to make sure Lincoln is okay . Ronnie Anne on the other hand looked at Lincoln with cold deadly eyes that could kill him , if she wanted that .

" Lincoln are you okay ?" asked Kaya really worried for Lincoln seeing how powerfull he was thrown in to the wall .

" Dont worry Kaya , something like that is not gonna kill me that easily "said Lincoln to Kaya .

" Look at you . You used to be much more stronger then that , now you look pathetic "said Ronnie Anne to Lincoln .

" Hey show some sympathy you almost killed him "said Kaya to Ronnie Anne .

" Sympathy ? For him ? Please i know him better then you do . Lincoln maybe we started on the wrong path this time around , but i am going to ask one more time . Please return to the Immortal Ten and we can stil be friends like we used to be " said Ronnie Anne to him.

Hearing what Ronnie Anne just told him , made Lincoln understand why she kicked him , with so much hatred .

 _ **" The Immortal Ten ?"**_ asked Kaya to herself.

" It appears you still havent forgive me , for leaving the group Ronnie Anne " said Lincoln getting back on his feet .

" No way , Ronnie Anne . The Immortal Ten is dead to me ever since ... well you know very well why said Lincoln to Ronnie Anne .

" Lincoln " said Kaya looking at him . Kaya was confused and had two questions she wanted to ask . What happened between Lincoln and Ronnie Anne and who are the Immortal Ten the questions she nedeed and answer when the time will come of course and Lincoln will tell , since now this was not the time at all .

" Is that youre final answer Lincoln ?" asked Ronnie Anne knowing already what Lincoln will tell her .

" Yes , no more fighting " said Lincoln with a serious look on his face .

" What? Lincoln did you used to fight ? "asked Kaya .

" Yeah , i used but not anymore "said Lincoln to Kaya .

" I cant believe this . First you reject my kind offer to return to us , and then you keept another secret to another close friend of yours , you have not changed at all Lincoln . You are still the same you used to be three years ago "said Ronnie Anne leaving both Kaya and Lincoln alone .

Ronnie Anne was outside and decided to skip the classes when she encountered a figure she knew very well . It was Lincoln 's homeroom teacher Liliana Anderson .

" What are you looking at ?" asked Ronnie Anne .

" Show some respect to youre teacher Santiago , you know i can put you in detention for that show you had in the school cafeteria "said Liliana Anderson to Ronnie Anne .

" Right , right . I cant disobey the orders of a teacher . Ohh and how long do you think youre gonna keep youre identity a secret master "said Ronnie Anne to Liliana Anderson .

" Or should i say master Sonya Blade " said Ronnie Anne leaving Liliana Anderson alone not looking back at Ronnie Anne .

On the highschool roof two black figures saw everything and one of them started to speak :

" Are we gonna attack Santiago or that kid Lincoln Loud ? "asked one of the black figures .

" Patience , i wanna see how things will turn out before we make our move "said the other black figure .

 _ **To be Continued ...**_


End file.
